1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrench sockets, and more particularly to apparatus for storing socket wrench heads, commonly referred to as "sockets", securely and conveniently when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Past socket holders have suffered from being unable to provide socket wrench users with a sufficiently mobile socket holder which is readily accessible in even the most awkward areas such that the user is not required to move from the attained location to retrieve the correct size socket. Additionally, past socket holders have suffered from insecure retention of the sockets, often resulting in sockets falling out whenever the holder is suddenly jolted or placed at an unusual angle, such as upside down.
Prior art socket holders are described, for example, in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,918 to Carroll; U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 to Pierce; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,682 to Crow; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,817 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,353 to Rozmestor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 to Andersen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230 to Winnard.